Xavier Rowlands
Xavier Rowlands (ザビエル·ローランズ Zabieru·rōranzu) is a mage of the Demon Life Guild. He is the twin brother of Crystal Rowlands and is in a team with her called Demon Sibs. He is the son of guildmaster Yakayama Yamanouchi. History At a young age he was infused with a Poison Dragon Lacrima along with his sister Crystal by his mother Yakayama. It is unknown why Yakayama infused the lacrima with their bodies but members from the guild think it was to improve their strength as they were weak children. He was one of the three mages to found the Demon Life Guild when he was only 8 years old along with Yakayama and Crystal. Appearence He is a tall guy with a slim frame that helps define his muscles when he wants to show off. He has a bowl cut haircut that reaches his shoulder, His hair is black but he likes to tint the top of his hair a light violet. He dresses very smartly, always including a shirt and tie. He usually wears different coloured trousers to match his tie. Like his sister he is usually seen not wearing any shoes because he says it feels 'Natural'. He hates to smile because of his braces with are coloured blue to match his eyes. Personality He is never caught smiling due to himself hiding away his braces. This usually makes him seem cold to other people but he is probably the kindest person in the Demon Life Guild. He is very close friends to Jack Metalis and is usually seen talking to Jack in the guild and the two sometimes do missions together when they are both free. Despite his calm look he can by quite immature and usually eggs Matthew and Carlos on when they start to spy on the girls toilets and use magic to scare them. He is quite the ladies man due to his looks and will usually start flirting with woman much older than him. Magic & Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic: It is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic and type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes poison. It allows Xavier to incorporate the element of poison into his own body to be able to generate poison from different parts of his body. She is able to eat sources of posion but not poison created by herself. She is able to use this magic after being infused by a Dragon Lacrima. If the poison touches the target it injects a lethal virus into their bodies that slowly weakens them causing them unable to fight. *'Poison Dragon's Roar': Xavier quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of a poisonous gas at great force. *'Poison Dragon's Claw': Xavier creates a claw made of solidified poison from his knuckles which he can use to swipe at his target. *'Poison Dragon's Scales': Xavier swings both his arms creating a large amount of scales made of solidified poison, which is sent flying towards the opponent at great speed. *'Poison Dragon's Guard': Xavier swings his arms upward creating a large mass of poison that defends the user from any incoming attacks. *'Poison Dragon's Storm': Xavier generates a large amount of liquified poison at his feet which spiral upwards to defend himself. *'Poison Dragon's Fangs': Xavier create a large sharp point made of solidified poison on the end of his elbow which his can use to strike the opponent with like a tonfa. *'Poison Dragon's Tail Whip': He creates liquified poison in the shape of a whip which the user can use to strie the opponents from a distance. *'Poison Dragon's Toxic Bomb': The user can create a orb of poison which they can throw at the target which explodes at great force upon impact. Sand Magic:Xavie can manipulates sand, either released from his body or gathered from the surrounding environment, shaping it into a variety of forms for different purposes. *'Bom Tywod': The most basic sand spell xavier knows. He creates a large ball of sand from either his own body or from the enviroment and throws it towards the target where is explodes upon impact. *'Arage Tywod': The defensive sand spell in Xaviers list. The user crosses his fingers and throws his arms up to create a large amount of sand to be used as a shield. *'Craig Halen': Xavier create a solid case of sand around his fist which he can use to punch the opponent with to incease damage. *'Tonnau Tywod': Xavier throws a wave of sand at the opponent which he can fully control. He can move the wave with motions of his fingers. *'Sand Rebellion': Xavier manipulates the sand to revolve around the target, then swipes their hand to make it explode with the target inside it. Trivia *Most of Xaviers sand spells are in Welsh even though there are no deserts in Wales. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters